


¿Amigos?

by nana_strawberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_strawberry/pseuds/nana_strawberry
Summary: Yamaguchi estaba cansado de nunca poder tener una buena relación amorosa, así que decide bobamente no gustar de nadie. Pero inconscientemente entre salidas, no pensó que terminaría embobado con Kenma, uno de sus mejores amigos.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	¿Amigos?

Yamaguchi jugueteaba con su vaso mientras soltaba varios suspiros, estaba cansado. Sin embargo ahí estaba en la fiesta de bienvenida, había sido arrastrando por sus mejores amigos. Miraba a la pista mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su trago, era dulce y algo adictivo. Estaba consciente de que no dejaba de ver a Kenma y se sentía culpable de ello. No podía evitar la atracción que sentía por quien se suponía que era uno de sus mejores amigos. Kenma era demasiado atractivo, había conseguido embobarlo de una manera que tan siquiera entendía, estaba perdido. Desde hace varios meses se atrapaba mirándolo, deseándolo. Quería correr a bailar junto a él, olvidar toda su timidez y escapar de todos los que los rodeaban. El más bajo bailaba con emoción, tal vez había tomado demasiado alcohol y se había soltado. Se atragantó cuando una de sus miradas fue dirigida hacia él, de seguro lo imaginaba y sin poder evitarlo empezaba a culpar el alcohol porque Kozume no podía estar mirándolo de esa manera. Termino su bebida, escondiendo su vergüenza y frunció su ceño al ver como Kuroo se acercaba a él. Negó, era obvio que no tenía oportunidad contra tal chico. Era más que obvio que tarde o temprano ellos terminarían juntos, estaba listo para afrontar la realidad o más bien, eso creía.

Se sentía algo perdido, no quería molestar a los demás chicos. Se supone que esa era una noche para disfrutar, pero quería escapar. No le apetecía ver como se comían al chico que le gustaba con la mirada. Quería buscar otro trago, perderse en la muchedumbre y no mirarlos más. Pero ahí estaba, mirándolos con una notable mueca. Y era tonto, porque tan siquiera tenía el derecho de sentirse celoso. No estaba contento, no la estaba pasando bien. 

Y se culpaba, estaba harto de terminar cayendo por personas que jamás le mostrarían mínimo de su atención. Quería pensar que solo estaba confundiendo ese sentimiento de amistad, porque se sentía culpable. Kenma era precioso, era perfecto para él, por más culpable que se sintiera eso jamás desaparecía de su cabeza. Él era alguien importante en su vida, no podía simplemente comentarle sus sentimientos, no era así de fácil. Por más que fueran cercanos, jamás podría hacer algo de ese estilo. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos no dejaban de crecer, era molesto y agobiante para ese corazón principiante. Pero ahí estaba, viéndolos y rogando a que su mirada fuera escondida bajo las palpitantes luces. 

De seguro habían pasado pocos minutos, pero aún así quería correr y tomar su brazo. Quería atreverse a juntar sus labios, incluso se conformaba con solo tomar su mano. Estaba desprevenido, su mirada solo lo enfocaba a él, no quería ver a su acompañante. No tuvo idea en qué momento terminó siendo empujado por Akaashi, empujando al chico que no paraba de mirar. Avergonzado ante el abrupto choque, rascó su nuca, se notaba que había interrumpido el baile de los contrarios por las miradas del peli negro. Se quedó congelado, no esperaba que Kenma lo tomara de las manos e ignorará a Kuroo, menos esperaba que estas fueran colocadas en su cintura mientras que con una sonrisa juguetona ponía las de él es su cuello. Estaba nervioso, sonrojado ¿Que rayos estaba haciendo Kozume con su corazón? Quería descubrirlo, quería saber lo que realmente el chico quería, pero las suaves caricias repartidas en su cuello junto a los pequeños movimientos de su cadera lo estaban descolocando. Así que se animó a acercarlo más, a permitirse sentirlo y olvidarse de lo que luego podía pasar. Yamaguchi se dejó ser junto al contrario, aunque por dentro muriera de nervios. Se dejó besar, fundiéndose en esos labios que moría por probar. Estaba feliz de que sus ojos estuvieran sobre él, de que lo estuviera notando entre todas esas personas, de que lo hubiera escogido aunque fuera por esa noche. Era tonto pensar que se sentía completo, pero así era como Kenma lo hacía sentir y esperaba podérselo transmitir.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Este es el primer escrito que me animo a subir, espero que sea de su agrado yy pronto vendré con más. ♡︎


End file.
